Data processing systems are ubiquitous in modern society. Information storage is of course a critical feature in a data processing system. Factors such as the capacity, cost, and physical size of the information storage facilities of a data processing system impose limitations on its functional capabilities. Considerations such as these are especially critical in the case of data processing systems that are implemented in mobile devices. Some well-known examples of the myriad of mobile devices that utilize data processing systems include cellular telephones, digital cameras, and other mobile personal computing devices, such as, for example, personal digital assistants, palm pilots, audio players, video players, and game playing devices.
It is desirable in view of the foregoing to provide for improvements in data processing systems with respect to limiting factors such as those mentioned above.